Permanent
by mentalagent13
Summary: She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable. She feels the tears burning at the back of her throat; she doesn't want to look at him.


**A/N:** So, I thought this song just kinda fit them. The song is by David Cook. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** Artifacts would probably not be as hilarious if I owned Warehouse 13. Therefore, they saw it better that I didn't. David Cook is not mine either.

**Permanent**

She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable. She feels the tears burning at the back of her throat; she doesn't want to look at him. Crying should no longer be in her vocabulary. She has done enough of that in her lifetime. Everything is different now that she has come back. Tears flowed freely while she was away. Now? She never wants to cry again; especially not in front of him.

He wraps his arms around her the instant she finally allows him to make eye contact. He whispers words of comfort into her ear, letting her know that he is there. His arms protect her from the world outside, but she can still feel a slight hesitation in his touch. It doesn't last long. Most people would not even have noticed. She does. She can feel it in her very soul. He is afraid to get to close.

She shrugs away from him, tears still shining in her eyes. He tries to bring her back to him, but she backs away. Her gaze refuses to meet his no matter what he does. The words she wants to say become too thick to say. She clears her throat in an effort to fill the heavy silence. He watches her with an expression of sheer devastation on his face. She has never backed away from a hug before.

"I'm not leaving again, Pete," she assures him, "not while you're here." She whispers the second part. She can't tell if he hears it or not, but he makes no comment. She stands, shivering, as she waits for whatever comes next. He only wraps his arms around her once again. Her body stops convulsing in the comfort of his touch.

* * *

><p>The memory of Sam haunts her to this day. Pete sees how glassy her eyes become when her memories begin to take over. She can see Sam's smiling face as he leaves for the last time. The artifact that caused her so much pain is gone, but she can't find solace in that fact. She still misses Sam. The pain is not any less than it was yesterday. He knows it.<p>

Pete watches her expression change. Her eyes stare into the distance as they fill with unshed tears. He wants to be her partner more than anything in the world. Yet…he can feel her holding back. She is more than adequately protective of the man that she calls her partner. That man is him. Pete. He knows he isn't Sam though.

He wonders if she thinks he is trying to replace Sam. He knows that he isn't but he is standing in the place that Sam once stood. He hopes she sees him for who he is. Does she come to him because he is the only one to come to? Will she leave once she finds someone else to cling to on the nights that her memories become too much?

He is sitting against the headboard of his bed when she finally enters his room. She walks toward him; her utter sorrow and despair showing in every agonizing step. His eyes follow her movements, but he waits for her to come to him. This is the first time she has walked in unannounced, seeking him.

She crumples onto the bed seconds after reaching it. He barely catches her. His arms surround her in the only form of comfort he knows how to give. He wants the tears streaking down her face to disappear. Sometimes he even wishes he could bring Sam back into her life. Anything to ease the pain she is experiencing.

"I'm here, Myka," he assures her. He moves them lower on the bed so she can lie against him. She finds a way to be as close to him as possible. She whispers something unintelligible into his shirt and clings to him tighter. He can feel the fabric of his shirt stretch against his back as she fists as much of it as she can. He has to swallow his own tears before speaking.

"I'm here, Myka. I'm always gonna be here," he tells her softly. He can feel her nod against his chest. Her breathing calms slightly, yet she doesn't let go of his shirt. If anything she holds onto it tighter. "Myka…"

Her head comes up to look at him with tear-filled eyes. She opens her mouth to say something. No sound reaches his ears. She can't seem to find the words that she's searching for. Instead, she settles back against his chest. Her hand rests on his chest this time, thankfully giving the material the rest it needs.

"I know, Pete," she whispers just before her breathing evens out.


End file.
